


S.S. Hope

by PaulFontaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulFontaine/pseuds/PaulFontaine
Summary: In the nightmarish future, aboard the colonist ship S.S. Hope, the automated maintenance android wakes up.
Relationships: Robot/Elf
Kudos: 7





	S.S. Hope

There was a spark. A single spark, but followed by a current, that went in the android's body, reviving her.  
A shock. Eyes opening. The OS restarting. The memories coming back to an artificial life.  
Then the anger. Not in the usual sense, no. Not that emotion, but rather, a simulation of anger. Something that would affect the android's relation to the living beings responsible for her temporary death, until forgiveness was given.

The android stood up. Even if she was chrome and copper (and gold, and acid, and...), she looked like a human, except for her cold behavior, and her eyes, who were teal blue, with white pupils. In a business where looking human was the intended goal, making the eyes as inhuman as possible was a concession made to the anti-robots crowd.  
She smoothed her pencil skirt, and looked around. The ship was still the same, and showed no sign of neglect, to her (simulated) relief. She began walking. It would take hours to get to the nearest post, because of the size of the ship. Luckily, energy was not a problem, since the ship was constantly transmitting energy though the light that constantly shone in every corridor, but the real problem was that annoying bug in her programming that she couldn't fix, where her anger would keep going up until she forgave whoever knocked her out. If nothing was done, her logic processor could be damaged, and she would go rampant. This wasn't something she desired, even if she was curious about what it translated into, as rampancy was not something that was brought up often.  
Well, as curious as a computer can be about itself.

When she finally arrived, her first action was to look at her reflection.  
Brown hair, a blank face that showed little expression, broken glasses, these eyes so peculiar of her, and clothes. She frowned, trying to show some emotion, while looking at her clothes. Not a single fold, not a single dust. They were perfect.  
She wasn't going to ask why she had to be dressed like an office girl, but she certainly appreciated the psychological effects it had on the passengers. Speaking of them.  
"Joyeuse. Scan the ship for probably casualties."  
It wasn't necessary for her to order it out loud, but she was programmed to do so, still to appear human. In the end, she had to waste time processing the result showing up on screen, rather than being feed the data directly, and it added to her anger.  
"I was only out for a few hours?"  
She voiced her surprise, without even being aware of it. No casualties, the ship was still following the normal course. Outside of her being knocked out, absolutely nothing bad happened. There was a brief relief, accompanied by an audible sigh, another mandatory display of emotion.  
"All I have to do is deliver my forgiveness to that girl and everything will be normal."  
She turned around, and left.

As a mandatory part of every colony ship, the hydroponic facility usually was only consisting of the minimum to renew oxygen, feed the crew, and sometimes provide psychological relief to members of the crew who would undergo psychological pressure from being in space.  
Given the kind of population that populated this peculiar colony ship, the garden was five times larger than usual, and considerably more overgrown than a normal garden. Considering the population in question, that was to be expected, but having elves as colonists saved a lot of space on the cryosleep modules, since all they required was flora.  
As she walked toward her destination, the android reached for the files she owned about these colonists' biological data. These "elves", as they were called, through they were given the Latin name Homo querceus. It was probably a joke of sort. She read the file quickly, before deciding of a suitable tone and attitude to confront the one that knocked her out. According to it, elves were to be considered juvenile until they were between 200 and 500 years old. There was some additional data about how the density of flora could influence their growth, but she wasn't good with theories that were built on "maybe" and "around". The elves on that ship were all born after it left Tau Ceti, therefore they were all around 20 and 80 years old.  
So they were kids. Good, it'd be easy to force an apology out of them, and delete that revenge file. Already her anger was starting to threaten her reason, as her desire to bring discipline on the elf could testify.

The air in the hydroponic facility was surprisingly dry and cold, instead of the usual air composition in this kind of facility. Normally, the air would be wet and warm, and a danger for robots, with only the more advanced models allowed in, but elves biology required a specific atmosphere, meant to evoke a forest.  
She walked forward, already unable to process the size of the artificially-grown forest, which was too big to fit in the ship, her anger growing to a dangerous level. Finally, she saw the elves. Of small stature, they were all wearing jumpsuits a human might describe as a leotard, protecting the chest, arms, shoulder and groin, but leaving the legs and the butt cheeks exposed. Which normally should be a problem, but then again, not a single one of them would be idiotic enough to go out in space without putting on a more protective suit, and even the human colonists, after a long isolation, would end up foregoing most of their clothing.  
Then, she spotted her. The one that caused her damage. A bit smaller than the average, with short, curly pink hair, long arms, and unusually fat thighs and butt cheeks compared to the other, more slender elves. She began walking, her mind unable to process anything else than the little brat, narrowly avoiding crashing into another elf who was busy carrying a steel beam for the prefab shelters. The culprit spotted her, and her face displayed confusion, fear and finally terror as she saw the furious android coming toward her.  
Maybe for jest, or maybe out of duty, another display of anger was located in the android's pupils. When angered, they would turn red, and when furious, they would start emitting light. If it caused a few nightmares in her first trips, it also served her well once she was put in charge of the juvenile elves. For all their immaturity, even them would notice her shining red eyes, and immediately apologize.  
For that one, however, apologies wouldn't cut it.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Hiii, somebody help!"  
She grabbed the girl's wrist, not breaking it, but squeezing it would enough strength to cause her pain, and spoke in a bland, metallic tone.  
"Apologize now."  
"I'm sorry! I said I was sorry, already! You're hurting me!"  
The girl's voice was high-pitched, her sentences short. She was panicking. What was she afraid of?  
"Not enough."  
The anger was overflowing, clouding her better judgment. She placed a knee on the ground, and pulled the elf over. There was a sudden silence around them as the others began to watch, fascinated. For a moment, the android feared she would be facing a rebellion, but the stares were mostly curious, rather than angry.  
"No! Not that!"  
The elf found herself laying over the android's knee, her upper body and legs dangling, knees and hands grazing the grass on the thin layer of mud that served as floor for the hydroponic deck.  
"Yes."  
A simple affirmation, born out of anger. Then the android raised her hand, and began smacking the elf's butt, alternating between left and right butt cheek.

There were cries, there were tears, then apologies, and finally, the silence. During the four minutes that the spanking lasted, the android never slowed down, never raised the strength, and just kept on smacking. Left cheek, right cheek, wait half a second for the jiggle to stop, and spank again. If she was human, and a little bit of a sadist, she would've enjoyed the sight of that exposed butt getting covered on handprints, the black suit contrasting with the red butt cheeks, her little legs kicking the dirt, her little fist hitting against her leg, to no avail.  
When she finally stopped the spanking, the android was not angry anymore. If she knew the word, she would've described her current state as serene. She was damaged, and was knocked out for an unacceptable amount of time, but she found the culprit, got an apology, and spanked her.

If she was able to reflect on herself, she would not consider her tendency to anger as a bug or a fault, but rather as a brilliant, intended flaw. By being able to get angry, she was acting like a human, and thus could somehow fit the role of a mother to these young, lost kids.  
As she pulled the crying girl back to her feet, and patted her head with a smile, she couldn't see the relieved faces of the other elves.  
"You are forgiven now. Dinner is in forty-three minutes, be here, tonight is your favorite chocolate pudding."  
There was a sob, and a little face, pudgy, with pointy ears, tears running down her cheeks, raised to meet her eyes, and there was a shy little smile.  
"T...Thank you. I'll be here."  
Then she grabbed her tool, and she was on her way, her butt now sporting a few red hand prints. No doubt she'd be sleeping on her belly tonight, but already the other elves were accepting her back in the flock, telling her where to go, treating the whole incident as something minor.

The android stood up, and left the deck, returning to the command deck. She would have to file a report.  
One more report to add to the list. At this point, there were no more elves that she didn't discipline at least once.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a thread on a traditional games board that described how wood elves would possibly fare in the future.


End file.
